


Permission Granted

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen knew Ultra Magnus was big on rules, regulations, and formalities, but he'd never considered the possibility that they'd carry over into fragging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I really love [this art](http://chikachikaslimscreen.tumblr.com/post/50232219250/knock-knock-its-porn-o-clock) okay

“ _Please!_ " the poor rookie whines, servos scrabbling at the floor for purchase. To his dismay, Ultra Magnus slows right back down- barely even grinding into him now.

“‘Please’  _what_ , soldier,” he prompts.

"SIR, please SIR," Smokescreen corrects himself desperately, and the big blue mech mercifully resumes his slow thrusts.

That’s been repeated for what feels like ages- just as Smokescreen gets close, he slips up and forgets to call Ultra Magnus “sir,” he’ll curse, or the bigger bot will ask him a question which he neglects to answer. Any of these “breaches in protocol,” as Magnus had termed them with what Smokescreen would  **swear**  was a hint of a smirk, would have the older mech bring the rookie’s charge back down and leave him desperate for his overload.

And it absolutely wasn’t fair that Ultra Magnus was so slagging  _composed_  while Smokescreen was a desperate mess.

The smaller mech presses his hips back, using his hands to give him leverage, but that only earns him a large servo in between his door wings to pin his chest to the floor. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus doesn’t stop thrusting this time.

"Please, sir," Smokescreen gasps, fingers scraping against the concrete, " _Please_ -“

Ultra Magnus continues as if he hadn’t heard Smokescreen, and the white bot hopes this time maybe he’ll get his overload. Just when he begins to tense up, however, he dimly recognizes that deep voice speaking once more.

“‘Please’ what, soldier?”

What? Hadn’t he said “sir” that time? He was sure he had. ”Ultra Magnus, sir, please, sir, oh f- SIR! Please!!” Smokescreen rambles desperately, fighting off his overload as best he can, “Please, sir! Let me overload please please please sir I can’t- I- PLEASE!”

Ultra Magnus stills for a brief moment, and Smokescreen keens desperately beneath him- door wings clattering against his shoulders. “Permission granted,” the big mech finally says, slamming his spike deep into the quivering rookie.


End file.
